


come around a time or two

by playedwright



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Flirting, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playedwright/pseuds/playedwright
Summary: “Gooood morning, fellas,” Richie drawls. “How are my two favorite coffee slingers today?”“Bet you say that to all the baristas,” Mike says with a friendly smile.“And be disloyal to my favorite coffee house? Never,” Richie vows. “Hey, Eds, what’s with the grey button up?”Eddie sighs as he grabs a cup and a Sharpie and writes Richie’s name on it. “I like to look nice at work, is that a crime?”Richie puts his hand over his heart. “It should be. ‘Cause the way you look isillegallyattractive.”
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon (Background), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 273





	come around a time or two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheWhoWalksUnseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWalksUnseen/gifts).



> everyone say "thank you, [call](https://twitter.com/scarletscold)" for asking for coffee shop idiots with flirtatious tendencies🥰
> 
> you may notice an entirely unsubtle reference to [gillian's](https://twitter.com/richietozxer) social media au in the name of the coffee shop here, but the name is just a nod to her; this fic does not occur in that universe (richie doesn't even work there! i know, the audacity of me). thank you for letting me borrow your universe, gillian!  
> (you can read gillian's au [here](https://twitter.com/derrycoffeehaus/status/1245557760638369793))
> 
> this is turning into the largest note ever but ITS ALRIGHT. it's not explicitly stated but richie and bill are writers on a sitcom together, which might be a fun detail to keep in mind while reading.
> 
> ALSO: as a disclaimer just in case. there is a mention of a contest between richie and bill to see who can flirt with their respective baristas better. both richie and bill genuinely have crushes on their baristas and the contest is not intended to be harmful to any party. please take care of yourselves while reading!

“Yo, Billy-boy, it’s lunch time,” Richie says, knocking on his desk before standing up. Bill’s fingers continue to type furiously. Richie sighs. “If you keep wasting time, you won’t be able to see Barista Mike.”

“Shut  _ up,  _ Richie,” Bill gripes. Still, he closes his own laptop and stretches when he stands. “You know you have no room to talk. I saw you pull up their Instagram page on our walk back yesterday, I  _ know  _ you were looking for Eddie.”

Richie sniffs. “Is that his name? I didn’t notice.”

“You’re a terrible liar, man,” Bill says. “Almost as bad of a liar as you are a flirt.”

A startled laugh breaks out of Richie as they walk out of the building together. Derry Coffee House is blissfully close to the studio, a short enough walk that neither Richie nor Bill minds taking it practically every day. “Excuse me, I am a  _ great _ flirt.”

Bill laughs and shakes his head.

“What, you don’t believe me? Am I not in the lead in this little contest we have going?”

“That’s a real thing?” Bill asks with a raised eyebrow. Richie gapes at him. “Huh. Didn’t know. How am I doing?”

“I literally  _ just  _ said I’m winning!”

Bill looks at him appraisingly. “Wanna wager on that?”

“On me winning the competition you didn’t even realize you were in?” Richie asks incredulously.

“Yeah,” Bill says with a grin. “Today only. Whoever flusters their coffee house crush the best wins. Loser has to write that awful laundromat scene.”

Richie narrows his eyes. It’s not like Bill to place bets unless he feels he’s got the advantage, but last week Richie watched Bill knock over an entire container of packaged sugars when Barista Mike winked at him. Richie  _ knows  _ he has the advantage. Barista Eddie gets him riled up, sure, but he doesn’t make Richie  _ clumsy. _

“What the hell,” Richie decides, and he shakes Bill’s proffered hand. “Have fun writing that shit scene.”

Bill smirks.

  
  
  


Mike’s the one behind the counter when they walk inside, but it doesn’t take long after Mike grins and calls something over his shoulder for the door to the back to come swinging open and for Eddie to come storming out. Richie’s heart skips a beat at the sight. 

“Gooood morning, fellas,” Richie drawls. “How are my two favorite coffee slingers today?”

“Bet you say that to all the baristas,” Mike says with a friendly smile.

“And be disloyal to my favorite coffee house? Never,” Richie vows. “Hey, Eds, what’s with the grey button up?”

Eddie sighs as he grabs a cup and a Sharpie and writes Richie’s name on it. “I like to look nice at work, is that a crime?”

Richie puts his hand over his heart. “It should be. ‘Cause the way you look is  _ illegally  _ attractive.”

There’s a small smile on Eddie’s face despite the fact he looks like he’s trying to frown. “You know, some baristas might take a comment like that as harrassment,” Eddie states. “Guess you’re lucky I think your comments are cute. Your usual?”

“You think I’m cute?” Richie says with a grin. 

“I think your comments are cute,” he corrects. He slides Richie’s cup to Mike, who gets started on making it. Bill moves down the counter and starts up his own conversation.

“I’ll take it,” Richie says. “My comments are a part of me. You think I’m cute.”

“I think you’re annoying,” Eddie tells him. He hands Mike a cup for Bill as well then moves to the till to ring them up. “Are you paying for both?”

Richie nods. “Yeah. Hey, since you admitted you think I’m cute, can I also take it as confirmation that you wore that grey button up because you knew I was coming in today and you wanted to look nice?”

“That’s a stretch,” Eddie snorts. “Twelve forty-two.”

Richie hands Eddie a card. “I told you yesterday I’d be back today.”

“You’re in here  _ every _ day.”

“And when are you gonna realize it’s ‘cause I’ve got a crush on you?” Richie asks. “How many more flirty comments and terrible innuendos do I have to make before I climb up on a table and sing a love ballad to you?”

Eddie lets out a startled laugh. “God, please don’t!”

“What’s your go to, sweetheart? You look like a…  _ I Wanna Know What Love Is _ kind of guy.”

“If you sing Foreigner, I’m banning you from the premises,” Eddie vows. He’s still smiling though. Richie takes it as a win.

A little bit further down the way, Mike says something to Bill and Bill lets out a startled laugh before accidentally knocking over the tip jar on top of the display stand. Richie cracks up; he’s gonna take  _ that  _ as a win, too.

“Is he always that clumsy?” Eddie asks.

Richie shrugs. “Only around Mike. He’s got a bit of a crush.”

Eddie gives him a soft smile. “You don’t say,” he teases. “I knew there was a reason you both came in every day.”

“Yeah, well. I’d be in here anyway, even if Billy wasn’t coming with me,” Richie admits. He quiets down when Mike and Bill make their way back over, and he takes the coffee Mike hands him.

“Good,” Eddie says softly. “Getting kinda used to seeing you around.”

Richie grins. His chest is filled with warmth. “Kinda like the sound of that.”

Eddie laughs a little to himself and shakes his head. He wipes his hands on his apron. “I gotta get back there and finish paperwork, but. You should look at your coffee cup, Richie. I’ll see you ‘round.”

He waits, of course, until Eddie’s out of sight, and until he and Bill take their usual table near the counter, to look at his cup. There’s a little heart written over the ‘i’ in his name, corny in the best way possible. Eddie’s number is scrawled underneath it.

Richie resists the urge to hide his smile behind his hand. Bill’s looking at him from across the way, anyway. “Have fun writing that laundromat scene,” Richie says easily. He turns the cup to show Bill the number. “I win.”

But Bill lifts his coffee cup and takes a sip. Looking straight forward, and with a ghost of a smile on his lips, he says, “Would now be a good time to tell you Mike and I went on a date last week? So, actually. I win.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://rchtoziers.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/SPACERICHlE) if you want to come say hello!


End file.
